Code of Silence
by CassanovaKyran
Summary: The Code of Silence is a story about a poor girl who hates the world she is very curious and in need of a adventure, but what will happen when she meets the mysterious man while on a midnight stroll?
1. Red Rose

-Code of Silence-

by Tyra Watson~

The first time we had met I couldn't help but be memorized by his beauty his demonically twisted beauty the bewitch many. His dark midnight back shoulder blade length black hair stood apart from the sky the mint green eyes like my favorite ice cream glimmered against the night his pale white skin and slightly pink lips that could drive any sane man or women insane a frightful sight you couldn't help but be pulled in. The prideful aura reminded me of a wolves pride so high and mighty as though nothing could break it much less bend it. I saw him, his tense body with no extra weight on it an athlete's build quite barely making the weight class wearing a black polo with no sleeves and a cut going all the way to his hips the pants were also black quiet tight fitting if I must say. Everything within my body told me danger danger but I couldn't leave my spot the wind causing the surrounding blood red rose's petals to surround the man I just couldn't dare to look away. I know I heard the town's people talking about a beautiful demon but I never believed it to be true till I saw the blood drained corpse lying beside him. Me myself was hidden behind a tree were the moon's light wouldn't reach to stay away from being seen like a ninja in the night but I felt more like the prey like a rabbit running from the big bad wolf. As I saw him turn his head in my direction I gasped slightly and hid farther back.

"Having fun young peeking brat?" a smooth rich flow, a mellifluous voice spoke from within the darkness and without second thought I came out of from behind that tree regretfully

" who you calling a brat I'm 100% women " I shouted out and as soon as I noticed my mistake I covered my mouth and dashed of thought I could of sworn I heard a deep chuckle in the back ground leaving me with a pout on my face how rude. With no sense of direction I kept on running down the oil lamp road soon down there was a pay phone box when I went into it shutting the outer wooden door I finally remembered that I had no nickel to pay for it. With a sigh a knocking came hitting the door and I opened it once again without thinking and there was a weird looking old man panting with a smirk on his face he grabbed my arm.

"How much?" he said pulling out some bills I started to panic he seemed like a drunk yard

"Let go I'm not a prostitute" I yelled trying to yank my arm but his grip was strong.

"Oh come on don't be that was your cute I'll pay a high price" he went on as if he didn't hear me

"Get OFF OF ME" I shouted and with my other hand slapped him straight across the face so hard it left a mark with my hand print. In furry he pushed me down my head hit the edge of the phone box. It felt as though I couldn't move I was helpless

"Worthless prostitute I'll show you how to respect those who pay for you" he stated to unbutton my men's shirt I wanted to scream but no words would come out. Then a shadow appeared even though I could not tell who it was I was grateful but scared was he here to help me or the man I thought to myself. The shadow ripped the man off of me as soon as his face hit the aluminous light of the oil lamp's glow. It was the rose man that I saw in the rose garden. Crouching in front of me my body flinched he hesitated to reach out to me as my eyes stared at him directly into his eyes but he did not do the same he was looking down to avoid my gaze he finally made up his mind and scooped me up into the princess carry and my body naturally slid back and thumped against his chest I was so tired my body was starting to fall asleep.

"and these humans call me a devil" a voice filled with disappointment then I drifted into a deep sleep a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Deathly Dream

My arms are moving why are they moving? My legs are pacing as well. I can see them moving, no I can't see them. It's too dark, but I can feel them. No I can't feel them it's too weird I can't see or feel I just sense it. They start to go faster am I running? From what or should I say whom? Am I out of breath? No impossible it can't be I'm not breathing. Then why did I stop? Pain, I feel pain, but I can't feel it. This isn't logical. Where am I? Who was that? Why does it seem so cold so very dark? Am I screaming? Who is screaming? I'm confused I don't know what's happening. There, there is a light I see it I run towards it. Stuck, stuck in a box I can't move any farther. I can't leave I can't escape. The light its, its turning into nothing more than darkness. Red crimson red is everywhere it's leaking into the box no, no, no Stop! Stop! I scream I try stopping the blood from oozing in. A man appears from thin air. His teeth sharp like fangs a dead body?! He is dragging a dead body who? It can't be it's me I can see the face it is me! The box shattered I fell into the man's grasp with a sharp sense of pain a flash of light came warping through my eyes, flinging open.

Only to find myself inside of a dark candle lit room panting and heaving gasping for air my attire drench in sweat my hair sticking to my skin like glue. The moon's luminous light glaring into the large glass window that took up a whole wall its curtain, black and slicked to the edges. The room seemed rather gloomy with the black walls and dark red carpet. Taking a few breathers I laid back down to notice the bed was quite large and covered in silk blankets. Of course this was definitely not my run down cottage much more refined and elegant even with its dark appearances. With a twist of my head that showed a man sitting in a wooden creaked chair that didn't follow the style of the interior looked much older like an antique. His gaze followed me it felt as though I was an experiment that needed precise data to. Snapping out of the state of pause, staring, and wonderment a hand reached out towards with the slight touch of a cold hand to smoothly slide down my temple with a flinch that cold but warm hand was snatched back. He got up there were many questions I wanted to ask before he left but I didn't know where to start and as soon as he got to opening the room's door I didn't even notice all that time passed with enough built up courage I shouted "Wh…What's your name?". The doors creaking stood still my pursed lips awaiting an answer the silence felt so very long before any longer a smooth and much softer voice than before had shown its self for an instance it had appeared to seem as though another being was talking.

"Out of common courtesy one should address themselves before asking for another's name" with a slight sigh that seemed to be relief that I believe I had heard near the end of his words the honey voice left an echo in the bases of my head made me feel embarrassed I could feel my face turning tomato red and I heard the man chuckling as you could see my face like a light in this dark room.

"Umm… yeah I apologize my name is Rhea…Rhea Rezul" my voice slightly cracking at places. Pulling up the blanket around over my shoulders when the drafty chill slithered through the room giving a chill. My gaze left his face and shot down but I could still feel his gaze upon me.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rhea Rezul" seemed as though he was talking with a grin upon his face made me want to look up even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see the face of the man still unidentified to me so I kept my gaze the floor. "I am kurai tenshi 暗い天使" then he slipped out of the door with a gentle click it was shut. I was still trying to figure out how to pronounce that name I wonder what country he came from. I couldn't just sit there all day though I had completely lost the sense of danger from this place is it a bad thing? Well who knows I slid out of the bed my attire seemed a bit different so on the opposite door then the one the man left from I went into it. Gladly it was a washroom with a flick of the light switch and a look into the mirror my face the finally went back to its original color flushed into a bright red again to see I was switched into a night gown I looked underneath the gown but it my undergarments weren't changed so then I had a sigh of relief so my face started to cool from its bright light color and I washed up my face, arms, and hands then pat dried them with a towel not like I was going to shower in a man's house a unknown man maybe a demons at that. The with another flick of the lights I had left the washroom went out of the bed room and started to venture of in what looked like a mansion. Taking a peek into each room but then I saw a light from a room downstairs sliding down the Rails of the staircase like side riding a horse slowly coming to halt at the end I jumped off and started running to the lit room I couldn't stop close enough to the door's edge and tripped landing flat on my face then a hand was perched out to me one again. Not wanting to take it because I was so full of embarrassment I just laid there like a caned sardine I heard a loud voice of laughter my face I bet could get no redder. Suddenly the wind broke from under me as the man suddenly lifted me up and carried me to a chair and dropped me there I averted my eyes I couldn't bare to look into his face. "Seems I can't take my eyes off of you, your quiet the troublesome human if I must say Rhea" I could tell he was trying to refrain from laughing I kept silent not wanting to say anything. Then I felt to cold fingers touching my chin his thumb and index pulling my face forcing me to look him dead in the eyes I tried to snap back but the hold stood its ground and I couldn't close my eyes no matter how much I wanted to my mind wouldn't let me. " You shouldn't be sneaking around a person's house without knowing who they are you might just get attacked" a mile-wide-grin on his face and a jolt when up my spine hitting every nerve my heart started beating faster felt like a wild beast trying to escape the cage that had trapped it. I believed he noticed so he let go and I turned my head one again. " looks as though I've scared this misses ok I'm apologizing so I'll let you ask any questions you want and I'll answer them ok" he voice still like honey oozing its way in. I faced myself to him once again his head cocked to the side waiting for an answer I took a moment to slow my heart.

"O...Ok deal" my voice low but full of questions he pulled up a chair and sat near me awaiting my questions. "How do you pronounce you name? Where is it from? What's it mean?

"We got more than enough time so one question at a time ok" I nodded "well first of all you pronounce my name as Kurai Tenshi cur as in curry, rai like your saying rain without the "n", for Kurai and Ten plus shi but the "I" makes a "e" sound so Kurai Tenshi" he smiled as if it amused him to know I just wanted this simple stuff.

"Kurai Tenshi?" I said back waited to be praised or scorned all he did was smile so it I think I got it right.

"Your next questions my name is Japanese and means Dark Angel" the smile from his face loosened up as though there was truth in that. Making me want to ask him a new question before all of the others.

"All the villagers talk about you a lot not caring whose ears the words they say wonder to so umm are, are you as they say you know not human?" hesitated to ask not knowing if it was to invading on person stuff my eyes slightly looking away from him but I could still see his face from the corner of my eye.

"Why not just say it out like all others do I'm a demon and evil beyond evil" a twisted smile was on his face he averted his eyes from me as I looked at him my facial expression was indescribable because I couldn't see it but I knew it was one of sadness for when he looked back at my face the twisted smile loosened up to a more gentle one as he went to pet my head putting a pout on my face.

"I'm not a dog you know" all he did was laugh before retracting his now gentle hand. "But you must be an angle I see the purity imbedded in you no matter how much you try to hide it"

"Quite the contradiction you really want to say I'm a angle after the first time we reached glances?" the memory gave me a shiver Kurai noticed as he does everything a gave out a sigh "Humans only want to see what they want to see they don't look beneath the surface"

"You must have your reasons for everything I'm in no place to judge you" Kurai looked surprised like I said an unexpected thing.

"You a weird human" a voice that had a touch of enjoyment and a pinch of curiosity it made me happy to see him interested in me. "Just how much are you willing to believe until your human self's twisted phycology kicks in? A wide grin showed on him face once again.

"You won't know unless you try it out" taunting him to take on the challenge of ones humanity and how far it's willing to be willing to accept differences


	3. Story Time

Kurai laid back in the chair took a sigh and began his story of what happened the night we had first me of what is the meaning for what my eyes had laid upon.

"It started and any normal morning the sun floated up from the sea and humans were chatting along the beach front. I leisurely went to take a stroll onto the crispy brownish white sand on the opposite end of the waters were the humans didn't dare to pass because of old wives' tales and myths about many of the shrines or monsters that supposedly feasted on the human soul and flesh."

Kurai put his hands out like a little kid acting like a monster but to me it looked like a dog digging the air made me giggle because he did it with such a bluntly serious face which put a short lasting grin on his glass-mask-storytelling-face he the resumed where he had left off.

"It was a nice a quiet area more to my liking soon after as I was headed out for the sun was beginning to much to bare even underneath the cool shade of the forest an old acquaintance of mine had appeared. He had wanted me to um, join in on his midnight meal later in the day."

Kurai was hesitant with his words trying not to use any that may frighten me off, but I only nodded my head slightly as an ok to go I already sort of understood what he was talking about for after that short pause he resumed.

"Of course I declined and then warned him to not hunt here and apparently he didn't for heed my warning. So as the sun went down I went looking after him but it seemed for when I had gotten there regretfully I was too late for he had consumed the innocent girl's blood and left it to lay waste dead in the middle of the street her neck snapped and twisted a 180° and all the bones and her body broken into shards. I was very pissed off at him so I went after him and snapped his neck not like that would kill him but the night was ending soon so it's not like I could kill him without someone noticing the body."

I had shivered for it was a pretty frightening thing to have happened then his is eyes beamed on me like he was pointing at me but not using any kind of movement other than his eyes.

"So I had planned to bury the girl in the rose garden for if the girl were to be found that would put me in grave danger because you humans already think of me as a demon but are too scared and have no motive or reason to go after me. So if I were to leave here there all the blame would have fallen on me and without my side of the story not like you humans would listen you would want to burn me at a stake any chance you got."

A wicked smile appeared on his face I had so many more questions but that smile stopped me a strike of fear went into me also I didn't want to disturb. He very quickly snapped out of it.

"Carrying on with it then you appeared yes I sensed you there from the beginning. Dirty smell of a male rolled around warping your fragrance that is why I mistook you for a boy in which I shall apologize."

It just made be release a slight giggle which my hand fluttered up to my lips to stop the sound from escaping. Kurai just gave a slight chuckle which went into a lonely some sigh as he looked away from my face out to the window surrounded by book shelves old wooden ones with a variety of books on them.

"Once I had noticed your presence I was going to go and kill you because I couldn't let your mouth go running telling everyone everything you saw. I was going to snap that delicate neck of yours and bury you along with this girl not giving a care in who you were or why you were there I didn't give a damn if you were there by accident and lost I was going to kill you without a care in the world. Then you noticed I noticed you and you ran the sun wasn't too far from rising so I just buried the girl. Then I went heading out to look for you by time I found you that old man hand laid his hands on you hand was about to violate you it made me pissed to see this humans are such hideous creatures my way of living was not to kill them but let them kill each other and take what was left over. I had unknowingly ripped that old man off of you and no worries he wouldn't have died from that. Then there you were helpless like a sheep alone with the big bad wolf. You couldn't run or scream you were there for my kill so why didn't I kill you and instead bring you here where the only light that reaches is the moon's light."

He chuckled to himself before he had noticed the story had taken up hours it seemed he enjoyed telling the story more than me listening which made me enjoy just as much. "You don't kill for fun you have your reasons you really kind as I said not a dark angel but a lost angel trying to find his way" I gave him a colossal-wide-ass smile he tried to hide his humor.

"So you don't find creatures like me dangerous?" a surprised voice filled with wonder.

I replied "no it's not like I'm the one kind to believe in crappy stuff like gods or devils I could care less if there was something out there killing humans. Humans are just egoistic characters who think nothing of other animals them themselves they start wars and kill each other and then say it was the right thing it really gets on my nerves" my eyes were squinted as my thoughts were full of disgust. I soon quickly changed back to a straight face or so I thought I did because Kurai was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"You're very strangely peculiar I sense no greed, fear, or self-awareness in you. You defenseless but could care less if you were to get killed any second aren't you" Voice as a mad scientist found his new toy seems I said a little too much, but I couldn't stop.

" Not like I have anything to live for or do I want people betray you and die on you like worthless pigs this worlds would be better off without people" I had a low angry voice. Kurai just stared and me waiting for the next thing I would say but I noticed I was saying too much and stopped myself. "Curiosity killed the cat for it wanted to corner the mouse who wanted to escape so it bit back over and over" I finished off and plopped out the chair and started to walk away towards the door then a cold hand gripped onto my wrist

"Curiosity really did kill the cat didn't it" with a laugh his gripped loosened and I kept walking right out the door up the staircase and behind some random door. My legs buckled from under me and I fell my back bumping into the door. The heat all went to my face ear from ear. Tap tap tap a knocking came to my door "shouldn't I be escorting you back home now? It is day time, but it shall not last for long". With a deep breath my unmoving body was once again put into motion opening the door a few cracks. Not want to go back, but I knew I had to


End file.
